


Night of fate

by Darknesswithindarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bombs are dangerous kids, I hope my teacher won’t find my AO3 account, I wrote this for English class and got 15/15 for it lol, My teacher likes it, Roxas being important for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknesswithindarkness/pseuds/Darknesswithindarkness
Summary: Ehhh Roxas spends New Year’s Eve alone on the clocktower but what might happen?





	Night of fate

Night of fate

It was a dark and quite foggy winter day when Roxas sat on the edge of the clock tower. To be more precise, it was one hour to 2020. Like every year he spent New Year's Eve alone, thinking about the future. "One hour to go.", he murmured to himself. The view from the clock tower was amazing and he could easily see the fireworks then. For over ten years now, there's a big firework organized by the town which nobody would ever miss not even him. That's the reason why he spends above the town in his secret hideout. Nobody, except some technicians, has ever been here as far as he knows. How would people know? They're just boring and dull. He watched his clock again. 50 minutes. Roxas felt a cold wind passing by, so he tightened his scarf. It was cold indeed but that's winter, you must adapt. The lights of the town were slowly going out one after another until it was completely dark. He could barely see something apart from some remaining kids with sparklers. The wind returned but this time he felt something different. A presence.

„Good evening", a male voice said. Roxas winced at the sudden voice and tried to recognize the man who was coming closer to him. He could barely see his silhouette, but he seemed to be tall.  
„Who are you?", he asked whilst he sat down next to him. „Just a lonely soul on New Year's Eve. I suppose you too?", the man responded whilst crossing his legs and staring into the distance.  
„I... Maybe. How do you know this place?", Roxas asked confused.  
„I was looking for some good place to see the fireworks. So... I walked up the stairs?"  
„Dammit", he cursed to himself, but Axel seemed to have noticed. The man smiled even though he couldn't see it through the dark.  
„The name's Axel by the way."  
"I'm Roxas. N-nice to meet you."  
There was an awkward silence between them when they were just staring at the night sky. There were just a couple of clouds at the sky and you could see the moon shining through when you passed the right moment. This man next to him was making Roxas nervous. He didn't know him, and he could be anyone, but he also felt some sort of doubtfulness.  
"Roxas, why are you here? I mean it's not often I meet somebody sitting alone on a clock tower on New Year's Eve.", he interrupted his thoughts. Roxas shrugged and pressed his arms against his legs. "It's just... I've got nobody left. Everyone I loved left me. So, I'm spending this sort of days always alone.", he said nearly shedding a tear but trying to hold it back.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know.", he apologized and ran his hand through his hair.  
"It's ok. I didn't want to bother you with my problems.", Roxas said calmly.  
"You know I won't leave. I mean, who wants to miss the firework with that view?", Axel smiled again.  
"Thank you.", Roxas said smiling back.  
He looked on his watch again. 30 minutes until midnight. His gaze changed to the man next to him who was suddenly searching for something in his pockets. "Gotcha.", he said when he pulled up some sparklers and a lighter but there was also a sound like when you pressed a button or something. Axel noticed his curiosity and put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you want one too?", he asked and held a couple of sparklers in front of him.  
"Oh yes I'd be glad to!", Roxas said and took two of them. When he lightened his, he took the chance to get an impression of his face due to the light. He looked concentrated on his sparklers and seemed to be around his age. Roxas wondered what he was doing at this time here. He didn't believe him about what he said earlier.  
"So here we go.", he said and lightened his ones.

They held their sparklers in front of them and watched them burn. Not being alone on New Year's Eve for the first time in many years was making him happy. Roxas tilted his head and saw Axel in the corner of his eye. He observed the town and when his sparklers burned out, he leaned himself against the cold brick wall with his hands behind his head, but by that something fell out of his pocket next to Roxas. He shifted his gaze to it and saw a countdown on a green LED screen.  
"What's this?", he asked.  
"Just a countdown until midnight? What else?", he responded tensed. Out of sudden, with him protesting, he took it in his hand and looked on it. On the backside was a mobile attached with some wires connected to the timer.  
"I ask again. Axel. What is this thing?", Roxas repeated. He stayed quiet and his face clouded over. "So, you really want to know?", he started to laugh. Roxas just watched him concerned.  
"It's a remote trigger for a bomb."  
He freeze. This was just a joke wasn't it? He can't be real?  
"A bomb?"  
"Do you think I'm kidding?"  
Their eyes met, and he saw his serious gaze. He meant what he said. Roxas stood up and held the remote up to the air.  
“What for a bomb?”  
“Do you remember the big firework they’re organizing every year? Well the bomb is right there where the action happens.”, Axel said slowly getting up. His kind behaviour from just before turned into emotionless whispering. Roxas was getting goosebumps of it.  
“You mean the people will get killed... Why? Why are you doing this?!”, he screamed.  
“Those damn people always celebrating New Year’s Eve. I’m sick of it. Ever since I’m born nobody cared about me so why do they deserve it?!“, he screamed back moving closer.  
„But that’s no excuse to kill them! I’m going to break this-“  
„-the bomb will detonate directly if you do this.”  
He stepped back and watched him carefully.  
“Whatever it is. We can talk. I know how you’re feeling just calm down.”, Roxas tried to defuse the situation and reached out for him. He just angrily slapped his hand away.  
“It is too late. I made up my mind and I’m gonna die with them. I don’t care about anything anymore.”, he explained and sat down again.  
“That doesn’t give you the right to drag other people into this! Tell me, where’s the bomb?”  
“As if I’m gonna tell. It’s too late look at the clock. 10 minutes until midnight.”, he murmured and looked emotionless into the distance. He could swore he was nearly crying.  
„Then I’ll find it by myself!“, Roxas said and ran down the stairs of the clocktower. He heard sobbing that became quieter and quieter the more he headed down.  
„Ok, ten minutes to find a bomb. What could possibly go wrong?“, he thought and ran further to the town. He said it was placed right in the action but just where? The remaining streetlights guided his way and the branches of the trees were struggling with the wind. He was already panting from exhaustion, but it was not the right time.  
When he arrived at the town plaza, people where everywhere. Roxas was surrounded by kids with their families, couples and the mayor Hayner was there. He looked hectic around and panicked: „The bomb, the bomb, THE BOMB... where oh where could it be?!“ The crowd was talking behind his back about his uneasy movements. The noises made it difficult for him to think. Suddenly something came up to his mind. The town hall.  
It was right in front of his eyes, how could he not think of it? It was more than obvious. So, he walked towards it. Although, he wasn’t quite sure about this being the place of the bomb, but it was worth a try. He entered the door and searched for conspicuous places. The flashlight of his smartphone enlightened the dark, never-ending hallways. Thanks to New Year’s Eve nobody was here to stop him. Roxas walked up some stairs and got to the attic of this building. The glowing countdown in his hands was making it more stressful for him to think clearly. The wooden parquet was squeaking under his feet and he could feel his breath shorten.  
„Damn, where would a crazy person place a bomb?... That’s it!“, he thought whilst walking down the attic and ran to the glass stained window in front of him which was right above the town plaza. It was actually a clock too, but you could see the hands only from the outside. He discovered something blinking under this window. It was the bomb. He rushed towards it, kneeled next to it and observed its structure. It looked complicated but there was an opening with some wires in it. What if he cut one of these? Just one minute left. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. There was a red and a blue wire. „Am I in a bad movie? Goddamit. I have I have to choose.“, he thought anxious. His hands were shaking.  
The people on the outside were getting louder. 30 seconds left. One of these wires would probably do something bad and one would defuse the bomb. This was a decision of life and death.  
„TEN!“, se heard the people starting to shout the countdown.  
There was no time left.  
„NINE!“  
He had to choose.  
„EIGHT!“  
His hands moved to the blue one.  
„SEVEN!“  
He took the wire by both hands.  
„SIX!“  
Tested to grab it to make sure it would tear.  
„FIVE!“  
He pulled on both endings.  
„FOUR!“  
It began to stretch.  
„THREE!“  
And finally it tore.  
„TWO!“  
Nothing happened.  
„ONE!“  
Did he defuse the bomb?  
„ZERO!“  
...  
„HAPPY NEW YEAR!“, he heard the crowd shouting. He did it. Roxas fell on his back from exhaustion. Nobody would ever acknowledge him for what he did nor ever know that there was a bomb in the townhall. He crawled to the window to see the fireworks. It was amazing. The different colours were spreading into the air and enlightened the sky. In the distance he was able to see a silhouette on a clocktower.  
„Shit, Axel was still there!“, he thought but the silhouette was just standing there and he could swear he was looking at him.  
One moment later he jumped and disappeared with one of the fireworks.  
„No...“, he murmured shocked and his hand slid down the window. His sad gaze went down to the people of the town and he started to cry.

This New Year’s Eve was the saddest ever since.


End file.
